Nitrome Must Die A Second Time!
This is an unofficial Nitrome Game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In the sequel to Nitrome Must Die, Austin and Justin are successfully running their new game studio when Justin runs into Austin's office with a newspaper. The headline is titled 'Nitrome Back On Top with Release of iOS Game'. The two are angered by this, as they thought they had destroyed Nitrome for good. They grab their guns and hop into their new limousine and drive to Nitrome Towers. Upon arriving, they see that Nitrome Towers was completely rebuilt, this time twice as tall. Austin makes a remark about how tough this will be and they go inside. Cutscene- At BetterThanNitrome Towers, 9:00 A.M. Tuesday Justin: Austin! You won't believe what the front headlines say! Austin: Is it about our newly released Initial Pirate game? Which, need I remind you, is NOT a cheap rip-off of Final Ninja. Justin: No, no! Nitrome is back! Austin: What? I thought we had destroyed them for good. *sighs* C'mon Justin. Nitrome Must Die a Second Time!!!!!!!!!!111 (The two exit BetterThanNitrome Towers and hop into a limo. After a quick drive to Nitrome Towers, they get out of the vehicle. Austin: (looking up at the now taller Nitrome Towers) This is gonna be tough. (The duo enter the building) Controls The controls can be customized to the player's needs, but the original controls are Player One with W, A, S, D and Q and Player Two with Arrow Keys and / key. Levels In Nitrome Must Die A Second Time (NMDAST for short), there are twenty level sets, each with ten levels in them. In each level set are two challenge levels, seven regular levels, and one boss level. The final boss level, Nitrome Boss, consists of three levels. Weapons Out of Ammo Pea Shooter Sucker Punch (Headcase) Slap Banana Bomb (Mutiny) Chisel (Chisel Series) Bullethead (Bullethead) Twin Shot Arrow (Twin Shot) B.C. Arrow (B.C. Bow Contest) Pistol Machine Gun Shotgun Mini Gun Fireball (Trap Series) Canary (Canary) Mega Laser (Fat Cat) Penguin (Snow Drift) Helmet (Enemy 585) Rocket Homing Missile Dragon Ball (Castle Corp) Buzzsaw (Trap Series) Mine Nanobot (Nanobots) Fart Springs Boomerang Molotov (Mutiny) Nitrome Nitro (Rubble Trouble Series) Cluster Bomb (Steamlands) Ninja Star (Final Ninja) Three Way (Castle Corp) Toast (Office Trap) Points Pixel Gun (Pixel Pop) Bang Bubble (Aquanaut) Ice Bombs (Lockehorn) Seagull (Mutiny) Bullet (Rainbogeddon) Proto-Blast (Test Subject Series) Chain Cannon (Dirk Valentine) Orange Goo (Test Subject Complete) Gunbrick (Gun Brick) Snowball (Ice Beak) Rocket Shotgun Magic Orbs (Mirror Image) Grenades (Graveyard Shift) Bee Bombs (Parasite) Love Arrows (Twin Shot) Sticky Bombs (Toxic) Hogs (Castle Corp) Grappling Hook (Frost Bite) Office Laser (Office Trap) Banana Peels (Super Stock Take) Taser Vacuum Fly Swatter (Pest Control) Stone Blocks (Square Meal) Enemies Orange Nose Enemies Green Lizards Employees Bosses Executives Bees Dark Things Dragons Drills Furry Creatures Small Ape Small Legged Blobs Orange Squids Trolls Henchmen Flies Flyswatters Two Headed Cerberus Helmeted Dark Things Employee on a Dark Thing Executive on a Purple Hog Boss Riding an Employee Alien Saucer Bullethead Soldiers Dragons (Yin Yang) Nipbots Robo-Poly Warlocks Knights Electric Alien Rods Alien Bees Walking Robot Baby Octopus Robot Mini-Octobosses Miners Pink Crab Eater Droplet Big Green Creatures Small Green Creatures Red Eyeballs Quackbots (Normal, Angry) Blue Slimes Blue Worms Arctic Birds Grey Creatures Mini UFOs Penguin Hot Air Balloons Mr. Nibbles Guards (Dirk Valentine) Jumping Ball Guys Runners Infected Canary - walks back and forth, spawns Alien Larvae when it is killed Alien Larvae - acts like Mr. Nibbles, hops on player's head and deals damage Cyber Guard - fires green bullets at player, walks Juggernaut Orange Enzymes - slow, move back and forth, lots of health Crawling Green Enzyme - low to the ground, move back and forth Monkey Green Enzyme - climb on bottom of platforms, drop down on player below Oodegobs - move towards player, bite player Boomerang Dragons - from Twin Shot, fire flaming boomerang projectiles Cats (Oodlegobs) - harmful on contact Shadow Monsters - from Tiny Castle, slither along the ground back and forth Flying Cloud Pirates - fly back and forth Handle Robots - walk back and forth Starfish - create Ice Starfish, will spin to attack Ice Starfish - created by Starfish, walk back and forth Skeletons - walk back and forth, swipe to attack Ducks - walk back and forth, create ladders to climb to different platforms Skywire Frogs - jump around, harmful on contact Alien Spinners - fly around, duplicate themselves every ten seconds Beetles (Flightless) - roam around on the ground Birds (Worm Food) - fly back and forth, drop boulders on player, lots of health Bats (Knuckleheads) - fly back and forth, harmful on contact Running Orange Enzyme - run around aimlessly, will throw Orange Goo at the player Cats (Rainbogeddon) - go towards the player, harmful on contact Waste Monsters - leave Jumping Demons - will move towards the player when the player moves, otherwise are stationary Ice Skaters - move very quickly on ice, harmful on contact Calamari Squid - move towards the player, shoot eggs upward Nightmares - follow the player, harmful on contact Mouth Dark Things - will throw projectiles back at the player, must be hit from behind Warriors (Small Fry) - will turn at walls, will punch the player Zombies (Graveyard Shift) - will move towards player, harmful on contact, have separate health bars (Head is destroyed first, then the torso) Priests of Hecate - revive fallen Skeletons, shoot fireballs at the player Gunships - fly, occasionally fire pink bullets, bounce off walls Ghost (Mega Mash) - move slowly towards player, can go upside down on platforms Bosses Behemoth - makes boulders fall from ceiling, spawns Skeletons, every phase change he will slam his fists on the ground repeatedly and make boulders fall Bigfoot - jumps around, shoots toxic balls, every phase change he will fill part of the level up with toxic liquid that will drain away over time Defense Robot Zero - Chainsaw attack, shoots green balls, every phase change he will rapid fire green balls around the room Omega Dragon - shoots streams of bullets around the room, swoops close to the ground, every phase change he fires his purple laser Medusa - shoots arrows, swipes her tail, every phase change she will try to petrify the player Austin Carter - a magic mirror creates an enemy version of Austin that needs to be fought. Austin acts like an employee in attacking but has a lot of health. His weapon will always match the player's current weapon. Every phase change, he will temporarily get rockets in his gun. Giant Spike Ball - attacks by shooting its spikes out, every phase change it will shoot out all of its spikes Right Eye - attacks by kicking, every phase change he will create new platforms of different colors Surveillance Droid MKII - attacks by drill ramming, firing lasers, and drill smashing, every phase change he will fire his laser in a circular arc around him Norman Noggin - walks on walls, attacks by rocketing off walls at the player, every phase change he will fly in circles around the room to try to hit the player Lockehorn - pushes around a large ice block, kicks, every phase change the ice block will grow bigger in size Takeshi and Shooter - Shooter from Graveyard Shift has an aiming icon that floats around the room, being controlled by Takeshi, who has a remote control. The player must work through the maze of the room to attack Takeshi. Every phase change, the maze has more spikes and Turners added and the Shooter becomes more accurate. Giant Worm - digs through the room, attacks by biting, every phase change it will jump very high into the air and then home in on the player (More Bosses to be added later) Hazards Spikes Lasers Boulders Interactive Objects Springs Treadmills Buttons Turners - act like Turner Traps from Office Trap, turn occasionally Ice Rex Suit - player can climb inside a Rex Suit that gives them the ability to walk on ceilings, ammo remains the same Trivia *Wanted Posters for Austin, Justin, and the Chimp are posted in several levels. *Initial Pirate is, in fact, a rip-off of Final Ninja. *There are twenty two new weapons, for a total of sixty one weapons. Category:Main Games Category:Games